Baby Rory in the Hollow
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Baby Rory show's up at Luke and Lorelai's door step one afternoon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One afternoon Luke is laying on the couch watching tv at Lorelai's after taking a break from work at the diner when there is a knock on the front door.

''just a minute.'' he says and get's up and goes to answer the door and open's it and look'd around and doesn't see anybody but hear's a little bit of movement so he look's down and see's an infant in a carseat so he just looks at the baby for a minute and bring's her inside and put's the carseat on the couch.

''who are you kido your very cute.'' he says and doesn't really see a note or anything so he pick's up the phone and call's Lorelai over at the Independence Inn.

Over at the Inn the phone ring's and Lorelai pick's it up and answer's it ''Independence Inn Lorelai speaking.'' she says

''uh Lorelai hi it's me.'' Luke says

''hey handsome what's wrong?'' she asks him

''uh well I think you better come home and see for yourself.'' he tells her

''uh well I don't know if I can get away right right now but okay I'll be right there.'' she tells him and hang's up an goes into the kitchen

''uh hey Sookie I just got a mysterious call from Luke and I'm gonna need to go for a while.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay go sweetie we'll hold down the fort.'' Sookie tells her

''okay thank's.'' Lorelai says and grab's her purse and leave's and drive's home and goes inside.

''Luke?'' she calls

''In here!'' he says from the livingroom

Lorelai walk's in ''oh who...whose this?'' she asks him

''I don't know she was just left at the door and I didn't see anybody or hear any cars in the driveway.'' he tells her

''and there isn't or wasn't a note or anything giving us her name or medical history?'' she asks him

''no.'' he tells her

''okay well we're gonna figure this out.'' she tells him and looks at the baby

''hi!''she says in a cute voice and gently and carefully lift's the baby out of her car seat and sit's down with her on the couch and rub's her back.

the baby snuggles just up to her and closes her eyes.

''awww so precious she's a snuggler!'' Lorelai says happily

Luke just smiles at her watching her with the baby.

''so are you happy?'' he asks her

''yea really happy.'' she tells him

''good.'' he says

Lorelai kisses the baby's head.

Luke put's the baby's blanket on her back to keep the baby warm. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luke goes through the baby's diaper bag while Lorelai is holding the baby to see if he can find anything with a name on it and find's a pink onesie with the name Rory across it.

''ah huh!'' he says

''what?'' she questions him

''her name is or must be Rory.'' he says and holds up the onzie so she can see it

''cute.'' she says and continue's to rub the baby's back keeping her asleep

''well she's probably going to start waking up in a little while and get fussy and hungry so I should probably start making her a bottle

''sit hun I can do it.'' he tells her

''do you even know how to make a bottle?'' she aks him

''no but there has to be direction's in here somewhere.'' he says and start's looking through the diaper bag again

''I'm sure it can't be that hard right?'' he question's her

''well she's only an infant and it require's more than you think actucally because everything has to be clean and sanitzied and pretty perfect.'' she tells him

''here do you want to hold her while I go and make her a bottle?'' she asks him

''sure.'' he says and sits down next to her

Lorelai gently put's Rory against his chest and get's up and grab's the diaper bag and bring's it into the kitchen to go through it and make Rory a bottle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A little while later Rory start's to wake up on Luke's chest and start's to get fussy.

''okay baby let's go and see mommy.'' he tells her and bring's her into the kitchen

''aww okay baby mommy's got your bottle it's coming I know your hungry.'' Lorelai says and takes her back into the livingroom and gently sticks the bottle against the baby's lip's to see if she will suck it and watches her eat and stroke's the baby's face and carefully wipe's her tear's away.

Lorelai can still feel her shaking a little bit from being upset.

''shh baby your alright mommy's got you relax.'' Lorelai tells her and gently kisses the baby's forehead to calm her down and smiles at her watching her eyes

Rory watches Lorelai's eyes and relaxes then closes her eyes while she continues to suck on the bottle and eat.

''so how do you know what to do so well?'' he asks her softly

''oh well I guess I've just read alot of parenting stuff.'' she tells him

''oh okay well I should probably be getting back to work but wait are you gonna be okay here with her first

''yes I'll be fine hunnie go to work but wait first kiss.'' she says

''okay.'' he says and kisses her lovingly.

''I'll see you later I love.'' he tells her and kisses the babys head

''okay love you too.'' she says and continue's to feed the baby

Luke leaves and Lorelai smiles watching the baby

Rory stops sucking the bottle.

''done baby?'' Lorelai asks her and gently puts her against her shoulder and pats her back softly waiting for her to burp and get's her to burp and wrap's her up again and takes her upstairs to sleep in her bed and lays down next to her watching her new daughter sleep. 


End file.
